Gas bag modules in the field concerned are known. A gas bag module is arranged, for example, behind a dashboard panel and provided with a cover fitting optically into the dashboard panel. This cover needs to be sufficiently rugged so that it can withstand the loads during normal usage of the vehicle. It is especially covers having a large surface area, as used for instance in concealing front passenger gas bags, that thus have a considerable mass. When such a cover is totally released from the dashboard panel during the deployment action of the gas bag, it needs to be retained on the housing of the gas bag module by a tether, as a result of which in the course of the gas bag being deployed the cover is abruptly stopped so that solid fastener parts are required for securing the tether to the cover and housing which are capable of withstanding the high peak loads. Despite it being retained by means of a tether, the cover flying off after activation of the gas bag may also result in damage to the windscreen or other vehicle components.